1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes that of skin care, and in particular the cleaning of skin, the removal of dead skin, and the massaging of the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are available which can be fit over the hand and used to wash the skin during bathing. However, these devices are primarily concerned with retaining soap and distributing the soap more efficiently over the body. Such devices have little, if any, advantage over the use of a normal washcloth with the exception that they are more convenient to use. Such prior art devices are generally made of a material, such as terry cloth, which simulates the material of a standard washcloth, and in particular is made of a material which easily soaks up water and liquified soap and which readily retains soft soap substances. Accordingly, the material used for such prior art devices is generally of a spongy, soft, porous nature and is designed to particularly avoid any substantial frictional contact with the skin. Such devices, while effective in distributing soap and water over a large area of the body, are ineffective in having cleaning action or scraping action by engagement with the skin, and would be totally ineffective as a device for massaging the skin.